


What could’ve been

by shamelessbi



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessbi/pseuds/shamelessbi
Summary: This is an insight into the internal conflict I think Julian might have experienced when he picked Julia instead of NoelThis is If Noelian was real of courseThis is completely fictional, just an idea I had
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What could’ve been

**Author's Note:**

> No hate to Julian this is purely for fiction that he’s portrayed this way  
> I sort of see this as his internal conflict he might’ve of gone through

A solitary cup of tea is left sat on the side, it’s owner no where to be found.  
Previously it would’ve been accompanied by a mug with a rainbow of spots. It would’ve been for their breakfast and late night tea breaks when they’ve been writing for too long and needed to get away  
The owner would’ve laughed at its companion for how irritated they got when no ideas seemed to come to them, telling them to chill and just let it appear. To not rush the creative process.  
They would’ve gone to party’s and they would’ve watched their companion sat in the corner drinking slowly and watching them. Far away but always as close as usual, fresh packs of cigarettes in their pocket  
They would’ve stumbled home with lingering touches and quick stolen kisses  
Laughing like school children  
In the morning they wouldn’t talk about it. just sat and had tea together  
Their companion not knowing they were breaking inside 

But now the tea sits alone  
The spotty mug is nowhere to be found  
That’s because it’s owner is gone too  
He couldn’t take anymore of the pain he was living with  
The thing is, when you’re dealing with being rejected, when the other person opted for a happy family with a wife and kids even though they love you just as much  
It gets harder and harder because you can’t fault someone for that but you still feel the pain of that decision  
So there was only one way out 

The teas gone cold now  
It’s owner at a grave mourning what could’ve been  
Had he chose that person, now he’s full of pain himself  
choosing between what could’ve been or what he has now is too difficult so he chooses to not choose at all

The teas poured down the sink, the kettle boiled  
The cup is binned  
A new mug is replacing it


End file.
